


Let's take a break

by aerinsong10



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinsong10/pseuds/aerinsong10
Summary: Inspired by Congratulations MV and it's lyricsDay6xOC





	Let's take a break

"just tell me where are you going?!!" hyeji's voice is really loud, that i almost drop my phone.

"im not gonna kill myself, ill come back" 

"i know your not, but your crazy and i have a feeling that you will come on tell me and ill ask jae to drive for us so we can pick you up!!" hyeji is my friend, a very good friend of mine. That thinks im crazy, i wish Mimi is here to stop her but shes busy with her engagement with joon. Engagement. so cliche.

"hey!! Aeyi... talk to me!!!" this girl will never leave me alone.

"i'll go to busan" there i said it

"ahhh, okay ill ask jae if hes free where gonna follow you there in bus- WAIT WHAT??!!!! BUSAN???!!!!" this time i really want to end this call

"yeah. im at the train station now"

"then what?? GO TO HIM??!!! AEYI!!!!!.. how many times do i need tell you hes done with you, that little break is his way of breaking up with you. HES A JERK, ASSHOLE BRAT!!! He doesnt even asking Jae about you, Jae is his friend. Come on aeyi, dont do that. Its been month now.." i was listening to my nagging friend, yeah hes an ass leaving me but i cant, i want to know why. i just. hoping.

"trust me hyeji, after this everything will be okay. I just.. I just..."

"Hoping for him to take you back?" she asked. I was silent. Maybe its like a month yes but just maybe. He will never throw that 5yrs right?

"you did not answer, so thats what you plan, beg for him to take you back. Idiot. Fine, do what you want but never run to me or mimi if you will be broken again. Goodluck to you. Bye" she said and end the call. Great Aeyi, now you dont have any friends. Great way to start.

*calling the passengers of 3'oclock Train going to Busan, the train will leave in 5 minutes* 

"then i guess, this is what i want" i plug my earphones and visit my playlist made it to shuffle listening to whatever song will play and went inside the train to find my seat.

 

^Now you won't even pick up my calls  
Instead of you, I hear a dull voice^

Im planning to call you, but i know like what the past weeks you will never answer, i tried and tried asking for some explanation but nothing all i here was your last words before you left.

 

^There are always hard days  
But you can't win over that moment and you look for an alternative^

You told me to be strong, You told me to trust you. Because you trust me too and love me with all you heart. All of it was just a challenges for us to be stronger. I believe you for years, believe that you love me and will never leave me. 

I was looking at the window, this song is lit. Making me more misarable, i noticed that the train stop for a while ohhh right the next station...the song stops to play, i noticed that there is a message i open it.

from: MiMiTheBride

WHY ARE YOU GOING THERE?! GO HOME. PLEASE EONNIE. DONT HURT YOURSELF MORE.

I smile. Typical hyeji, she really told her. I replied to her not wanting to be rude.

to: MiMiTheBride

Ill be good, ill come back later too. Dont worry ill come to your wedding. Im sorry but i need this.

sighing, i tap "sent" button and then the song played again.

 

 

Let's take some time  
When I heard that  
I understood it exactly as it sounded  
That we should take some time

"aeyi.." 

"jagi!!! i was about to call you, but i cant im helping MiMi a while ago for her wedding dress, shes so cute. Telling me that i need to get married too, she even told me im old hah that kid she was just lucky joonie is so rich and mature thats why. HAHA. but anyway... i know im getting there, right jagi??"

"lets take a break, aeyi"

"hmnn?? what did you say? sorry i just went in my house so i didnt hear you. what was that?"

"Aeyi~ah.... can we... i mean Lets Take a break.." 

"b-break??.. jagi... what break are you talking about?.. your not... your not breaking up with me right? your just pranking me. Right its a prank. HAHAHAHAH you got me there"

"this is not a joke. Aeyi lets take a break, just... all of this is a mess. Im a mess, i dont even know what to do. I... i need time for myself, i need to be free for a while, can you give that to me. Please Aeyi~ah."

"T-time?.. Just Time?.. How long... If your having a hard time, at least.. at least you told me so i can help... why... WHY TAKE A BREAK!!!!"

"thats what i need to have, ITS NOT Y-"

"DONT YOU EVER TELL ME THAT LINE!!!!! IF ITS NOT ME ITS NOT YOU TOO.. WEVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 5YRS SUNGJIN!!!! 5YRS!!!! AND NOW... BECAUSE YOU CANT TELL ME THINGS YOU WANT A BREAK??!!! We can talk about this jagi. please dont do this to me"

"im sorry, Time is only what i need please just give me a break, give me a time for myself aeyi thats all i ask"

"fine. i undestand, just... just promise me you'll come back... ill wait for you"

"thank you"

"just for you... i lov-" 

*end call*

 

^Congratulations, you're so amazing  
Congratulations, how could you be so fine?^

I love you. You dont even let me finish that words, words that you always wants to hear 5 years ago.

I look at the door on the other side, were near the stop again. This is what i get for taking a train going there. Then i saw a familiar face, a face that i will never forget. The face that i miss so much. The face with airport lane forehead, big round eyes paired by a thick eyebrow that always frowned when i do things thats bad, not so fluffy cheeks that i love to pinch so much, jaw line that can cut a carrot, big nose that i always tease a vacumn cleaner and the cherry lips that i always kiss when its pouts. I saw a man, a Man who is so fine and amazing. A Man who teach me what love is. A man who make me realize how good to be inlove. A man who i realize came with a Girl, no a beautiful lady.

 

 

^How could you  
trample on me?  
I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything^

HOW COULD YOU. That keeps on replaying my mind, i swear this song is messing up with me. Stepping heavily, causing damage or even much injury to my heart. You smiling on how cute she is too you know, laughing like an idiot as if you dont see me here. Well do you even remember me?

 

 

^When you said let's think about it  
You looked into my eyes and made me believe you like this^

This is BREAK TO YOU?. THIS IS A LITTLE TIME YOU WANT? THIS IS THE TIME YOU LIKE TO HAVE FOR YOURSELF? Those are the words i want to say to you, but you look at me full of horror in your eyes as if you see satan, and ready to take your life. SURPRISE BI**H...

 

^How is she? Is she better than me?  
Did she erase all your memories about me?^

I was looking at you, You staring back at me. Me glaring at you. Your Big eyes widened more. I look at her, You stare at me. Shes cute, chick type. Typical you, i dont know you like girls like that. Them wearing shorts dresses and heels with luxury bags. Is she better than me? Since i wear, Jeans and oversize shirts with sneakers and backpacks? I thought i was your ideal type, or you forget it all also, same as you forget your feelings for me.

 

^Yes, your happiness is all that matters  
No, I'm not gonna tell a lie like that  
Why should I wish you happiness  
When you're the one who left me?  
I don't give a

Congratulations, you're so amazing  
Congratulations, how could you be so fine?  
How could you  
trample on me?  
I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything  
When you said let's take some time  
When you said let's think about it  
You looked into my eyes and made me believe you  
Like this

How could you be so fine?  
How could you trample on me?  
I see your smiling face as you completely forgot about me  
As you're being so happy^

Me saying FINE to you that night, understanding you about all your rants. Telling myself "your doing this for him to be happy, he just needs time" but now, should i still be fine? Are you really happy? Should i be happy for you? S***, No way you crush me, you broke me, you killed me. I keep on staring at you, You enjoy her company, you enjoy her clinging to you and whispers things i dont even want to know. I smirked, WOW this is what i get for everything. Just. Just WOW.

 

^Seriously wow boy congratulations  
It didn't take you long, you're such a hotshot  
Huh, I saw your picture on the Internet  
Are you that happy?^

1 month. Thats all it take you to have a new one. I even saw your recent update few minutes ago, so thats why. Thats why, you look so happy. Cause you have a date with her today.

 

 

^Your smile goes up to your ears  
For me, my heart still hurts every time I breathe  
But it's good that you'll never be in pain^

Your Happy, Very happy now. I can see it and miss your smile. Your smile that i always see for the past 5yrs. Your happy, while im dying every seconds here. But its okay, its good to know that your okay now and happy with her. 

 

 

^Because even if you break up with him  
You'll just  
start a new love again^

You are, of course you are. I wonder how long will it take for you to ask a break again and crush her. Im lucky you gave me 5yrs, you waste lot of time for me. How about her? I feel bad for her.

 

 

^Congratulations, how could you do this?  
Congratulations, you won't ever come back to me  
I don't even expect it  
I don't know how well you'll live without me  
When you said let's take some time  
When you said let's think about it  
You trapped me inside this waiting  
And only you are free^

Congratulations, thats all i can say. Your alive without me, how can you do that? Can you teach me so i will be able to breath again? "Lets take a break" that keeps on reminding me how idiot i was, waiting for someone who will never comeback. Waiting for someone who wants to be free from a harsh life with me.

I heard the train operator again, were approaching a new station, one more station then there is Busan, i smile the sincerest smile i can give to you. You look at me again, maybe waiting for me to call your name? Waiting for me to beg? No, maybe thats what i plan before riding this train. But this is enough. I want to be alive, i want to enjoy my life. And allow you to be free like what you want.

 

 

^Leave me  
Go to her  
As if a girl like me never existed  
You've fallen in love^

I stood up, took a deep breath and look at you for the last time, i saw you eyes a teary eyes should i say. Dont cry, dont mind me. I'll be okay. Forget about me and be happy. As if you never meet and love me. Thats all i ask. I smile at you, you seemed surprise i felt tears in my cheeks. Hah i cried again. The door opens, i look at you for the last time. 

"Congratulations" i muttered and went out the train, not looking back. Because if i did, for sure ill make mistakes again. I keep on walking. No Aeyi dont stop. Keep walking... but i felt weak, tears runs continously, i tried to walk but i cant so i let go and make my body decide. Fall thats they want. But i didnt... as a pair of strong hands grab my weak body. 

"You okay?" he said. How great, thats what you said to me when we first met. 5 years ago.

"hmnnn.. Im okay, cause i letting him go" .....

==========================================


End file.
